Money Cant buy everything
by kirio - kun
Summary: Sasuke adalah remaja yang kaya raya, tetapi ia tidak memilki teman satu pun. Tapi ada satu orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Siapa dia? Summary Gaje, RnR? NO FLAME!


Money cant buy everything

**Genre : Friendship/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, hasil amatiran, abal punya, ga layak baca, Typo may be found. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YAK!**

**Summary : Sasuke adalah remaja yang kaya raya, tetapi ia tidak memilki teman satu pun. Tapi ada satu orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Siapa dia? Summary Gaje, RnR? NO FLAME!**

**A/U : Hello Minna san.. Kirio update fic baru nih. Sebenernya fic ini Cuma eksperimen doing, karena Kirio penasaran ingin mencoba oneshot ehh jadinya malah GaJe gini hehe. Oh iya mengenai fic Kirio yang satu lagi WSID mungkin akan telat di update, karena lagi ingung nentuin jalan cerita kedepan, jadi sabar dikit ya minna. Oke Happy Read Minna..**

Pagi yang cerah Konoha, setelah hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur Konoha semalam. Masih terlihat genangan air disana sini. Ketika mentari telah muncul di ufuk timur. Seluruh manusia segera melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sakura, Haruno Sakura tepatnya. Gadis remaja 15 tahun berambut soft pink sebahu yang memiliki paras manis yang dapat menghipnotis para pria jika melihatnya. Sekarang Sakura sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memikirkan kejadian menarik apa yang akan ia temui nanti disekolah. Dan berbicara mengenai sekolah Sakura, ia bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS). Sekolah yang bisa dibilang memiliki kredibilitas yang cukup tinggi.

Karena keasyikan melamun ia jadi kurang fokus dengan langkah kakinya dan hasilnya adalah tersandung.

**BRUUUKK!**

Sakura terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan kemudian sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru melesat dengan cepat sehingga genangan air kotoritu mengenai seragam Sakura yang berwarna putih. Karena tidak terima diperlakukan demikian, Sakura melempar sepatu yang dipakainya dengan sekuat tenaga dan sepatu itu mendarat mulus mengenai kaca spion mobil itu. Dan kaca spion mobil itu hancur dengan mengenaskan. Mobil itu menepi dan sesosok pemuda berambut raven keluar dengan gaya cool. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Hei kau lihat tidak apa yang telah kau perbuat, hah?" Omel Saukura kepada pemuda itu.

"Itu salah mu sendiri, kenapa kau berjalan sambil melamun? Dasar baka." Ucap pemua itu datar. Spontan persimpangan siku mulai bermunculan di dahi Sakura.

"Dasar pria tidak tahu malu, sudah jelas-jelas kau yang salah. Masih saja mengelak."

"Lantas? Apa yang kau mau? Uang? Atau kau ingin berkencan denganku?" Ucap pemuda beriris onyx tersebut.

**PLAK!**

Tangan Sakura tepat mendarat di pipi putih bak porselen milik pemuda raven itu. Sakura memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan benci. Sementara yang ditampar hanya bisa membelalakan matanya sambil membuka mulutnya sedikit. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedikit kaget mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Jaga cara bicaramu tuan bajingan, aku bukan wanita murahan seperti yang kau pikirkan! Camkan itu baik-baik!" Balas Sakura dengan emosi. Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih mematung tanpa reaksi sedikit pun.

**Skip Time ...**

Sakura telah tiba disekolah lebih awal seperti biasa. Ia langsung menuju loker untuk mengambil baju cadangan dan berganti pakaian di toilet. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian ia bertemu teman dekatnya Yamanaka Ino di koridor sekolah.

"Ohayou Sakura... kok pagi-pagi wajahnya sudah ditekuk saja?" Sapa Ino dengan riang.

"It's long story Ino. But I will tell you. Uh, well.."

**Beberapa saat kemudian..**

"Siapa sih laki-laki itu? Sombong sekali dia. Memangnya dia kira semua yang ada di dunia ini dapat dibeli dengan uang?" Seru Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Sudahlah Ino lagi pula aku juga sudah tidak memikirkannya kok." Ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Tapi kan.." Belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya bel pertanda masuk telah dibunyikan.

**KRINGGG! KRING! (Anggep aja bel ya)**

"Nanti kita lanjutkan ya Ino, itu Kurenai sensei sudah datang." Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar Sakura.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Salam Kurenai kepada penghuni kelas.

"Pagi bu!" Jawab seisi kelas.

"Ya hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru dari Hokkaido. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Kurenai, dan munculah seorang pemuda yang cukup dikenal Sakura. Pemuda ini memiliki rambut yang agak kebiruan, dan memiliki iris berwarna hitam pekat. Dari cara berpakaiannya sudah dapat ditebak ia adalah anak orang kaya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu anak muda." Kata Kurenai.

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku harap kalian tidak merepotkan ku." Ucapnya sinis. Sontak seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu mengeluarkan pendapat masing-masing.

"Ganteng ganteng kok galak."

"Ch minta diberi pelajaran dia."

"Biarin aja sombong, yang penting Sasuke tetep ganteng and cool."

Begitlah kurang lebih beberapa tanggapan mengenai Sasuke.

"Silahkan kau cari tempat duduk kosong Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat kosong di pojok belakang ruangan. Seluruh mata menatapnya dengan tatapan anaeh ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak meespon.

Pelajaran Kurenai telah selesai, karena jam berikutnya jam kosong seluruh penghuni kelas memporak porandakan kelas (?). Ada yang ngerumpi, ada yang ketawa ketiwi, ada yang tidur, bahkan pacaran pun ada. Namun Sasuke belum tertarik untuk bergabung dengan mereka saat ini, ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan novel kesayangannya.

Di sudut depan ruangan Sakura dkk sedang membicarakan *coret ngerumpi tentang Sasuke. Terutama Sakura, ia terlihat sangat antusias dengan pembicaraan tersebut. Karena ia masih menyimpan dendam kesumat (?) pada Sasuke karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Uhm.. gimana kalo kita sambitin aja tuh anak pake telur." Ujar gadis bercepol dua, sebut saja Tenten.

"Boleh boleh, tapi kalau hanya telur kurang sadis bagaimana ditambah dengan Tepung?" Sahut Naruto, pemuda beriris safir tersebut.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan teman-teman?" Sela gadis berdahi lebar a.k.a Sakura.

"I..ya saku-ra chan be..nar, kasi..an kan dia." Ucap Gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo.

"Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dia terlalu menyebalkan sih." Celoteh Pemuda Inuzuka bernama Kiba.

"Yasudah dari pada kita yang bertengkar kita ambil voting saja. Yang setuju mengerjai bocah itu angkat tangan. Dan yang tidak angkat kaki #eh diam maksudnya (Readers: -_-")." Seru gadis dengan rambut pirang terang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Setelah di voting ternyata benar dari enam orang yang berada disitu empat orang setuju mengerjai Sasuke.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, kami akan tetap mengerjai Sasuke sampai jera." Ucap Ino sambil memamerkan seringai liciknya.

**Skip time...**

Bel tanda sekolah usai telah dibunyikan. Murid-murid segera berhamburan untuk segera pulang ke rummahnya masing-masing. Malangnya Sasuke, ia tidak di jemput oleh supir pribadinya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Ketika ia telah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah Tenten, Ino, Kiba, dan Naruto melempari Sasuke dengan telur dan tepung.

**PLAK! PLAK! (Gitu deh bunyinya)**

Lemparan mereka semua tepat mengenai tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbalut dengan seragam. Ketika Sasuke ingin melawan Naruto dan Kiba dengan cepat sudah mengunci gerakan Sasuke dan mengikatnya dengan tali. Mereka membawa Sasuke ke gang sepi dan melanjutkan 'permainannya'.

"Ckckck kasian sekali kau Sasuke. Pasti kau keturunan Uchiha yang paling nista." Ejek Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam tertunduk, bukannya ia tidak mau melawan tapi bau telur yang amis itu membuat Uchiha bungu ini mual dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan tenaganya sama sekali.

"Itu hanya sedikit pelajaran dari kami Sasuke." Ujar Naruto.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan belagu, tau sendiri akibatnya." Tambah Kiba.

"Yuk kita pulang, bisa dimarahi kaasan nih kalau telat pulang." Seru Ino.

"Jaa Sasuke." Ujar Tenten sambil memberikan tatapan dingin pada pemuda raven itu. Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke di gang yang pengap dan sempit itu. Ia mencoba menggerakan kaki dan tangannya yang terikat tali.

**Sasuke POV**

Dasar manusia bajingan. Lihat saja nanti pembalasanku. Tapi mengapa semua orang membenci ku? Dari ayah, ibu, bahkan aniki juga membenciku. Ibu bilang ia diceraikan Ayah sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena aku. Setelah itu Ibu bunuh diri dan meninggalkan aku dan aniki. Aniki juga mulai membenciku. Karena ia selalu berkata aku ini hanya merepotkannya saja. Aniki ku juga telah meninggal karena over dosis. Walaupun aku hidup dengan harta yang tak habis sampai tujuh turunan, aku kesepian. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman ku, sekalipun ada mereka hanya menginginkan uang ku. Semenjak itu lah aku menjadi orang yang arogan, angkuh, dan tidak pecaya dengan siapapun.

**End Sasuke POV**

Sakura sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya sambil membawa kantung belanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Ketika ia melihat sesosok yang baru dikenalinya tadi pagi muncul di sudut gang sempit dengan kaki dan tangan dalam keadaan terikat. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Tapi ia tidak menjawab, mungkin Sasuke pingsan karena terlalu menghirup bau telur busuk yang dilempari oleh anak-anak tadi. Sakura memrangkul Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari gang itu. Sakura memanggil taksi dan membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura segera membawa masuk Sasuke dan membaringkannya di sofa. Setelah itu Sakura membersihkan noda telur itu dengan menggunakan kain dan menggosonya ke seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Ugh... aku dimana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ini dirumah ku Sasuke, maaf aku tadi langsung membawa mu begitu saja." Jawab Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dari sofa itu dan merogoh sebuah dompet dari kantung celananya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Ini untuk mu.." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan uang.

"Untuk apa Sasuke? Aku ikhlas kok." Ujar Sakura sambil menolak pemberian dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan munafik, semua orang yang mendekati ku itu adalah penjilat. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman ku. Sekalipun ada pasti mereka hanya meninginkan hartaku." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

**PLAAAKKKK!**

Tangan Sakura mendarat di pipi putih Sasuke. Sasuke sudah dua kali di tamper oleh Sakura hari ini. Sasuke hanya tertunduk.

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha. Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Lebih baik kau simpan saja siapa tahu kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"Maaf Sakura.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Butiran bening mulai terlihat mengalir di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu, tetapi dari dulu aku tidak memiliki teman. Bahakan keluarga ku tidak menganggap ku lagi. Tidak ada yang percaya pada ku. Mereka selalu menjauhi ku dan memusuhi ku. Padahal aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka. Mungkin karena itulah aku menjadi arogan dan materialistis seperti saat ini." Terang Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke memiliki masa kecil yang suram. Berbeda dengannya, Sakura dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Sakura juga memiliki banyak teman yang mau berteman dengannya tanpa pamrih. Sakura tersenyum.

"Maaf tentang tamparan itu dan yang tadi pagi. Sasuke kau dapat menjadi temanku kok. Kau mau kan?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau mau berteman dengan ku yang sudah menghina mu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura memberikan anggukan mantap kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sakura karena mau menjadi temanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil meremas tangan Sakura.

**FIN**

**Gaje ya fic Kirio? Hm.. gomen ya readers, coz Kirio mau bereksperimen dengan oneshot. Kan selama ini Kirio nulis multi chap. Trus trus would you like to give review? Onegai? Gak pake FLAME yak!**


End file.
